1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a hybrid stabilizer link and, more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing a hybrid stabilizer link, capable of manufacturing the hybrid stabilizer link with various standards by adjusting an angle between ball joints and a full length of a shaft when a stabilizer whose opposite ends have a ball joint socket formed of a resin is manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid stabilizer links in which a metal and a resin are mixed for the purpose of performance improvement and cost reduction have recently been applied to vehicles. The hybrid stabilizer links are configured so that sockets fixing ball studs to opposite ends of a shaft formed of a metal are formed of a resin. The resin sockets are molded in a state in which the shaft and each ball stud are partly inserted into a die.
However, the stabilizer links in which a length of the shaft and an axial angle of the ball stud are various according to a type of the applied vehicle are required. New dies should be manufactured to cope with such various lengths of the shaft and such various angles of the ball stud, and costs required to manufacture the dies are increased.